Why
by MrsAldous
Summary: Shane and Caitlyn goes behind Nate and Mitchie back FOR 7 MONTHS!


**Why? **

Why?

She asked herself.

Is it because you hate her? Is it because you don't want to see her happy? Is it because she lied to you? Or is it because you want what she has?

Caitlyn Gellar had been sleeping with Shane Gray behind Mitchie Torres back for about 7 months and they never ever been caught not even by Tess Tyler and her two little followers Margret Dupree and Ella Jayson.

But after 7 months, Caitlyn and Shane were caught red handed. It had been raining heavily outside and Caitlyn and Shane had run into his, Jason and Nate cabin. Nate and Jason hadn't been in there but it didn't stop Caitlyn and Shane from making love to each other.

Half an hour later....Caitlyn had been against the wall, sitting on top of the cabin kissing Shane with full on passion. Caitlyn had started to undo Shane shirt and Shane undid Caitlyn top button revealing her bra. But after 10 minutes, Nate, Jason, Mitchie, Tess, Lola, Ella, Peggy, Sander, Barron and Andy had all walked in and saw Caitlyn and Shane kissing each other madly.

As soon as they heard the door bang they broke apart and looked at everyone and Caitlyn didn't dare look at Nate. Shane couldn't look at anyone he turned his head the other way and Caitlyn looked at Mitchie who ran out of the cabin but Shane and Caitlyn didn't bother calling her back.

Caitlyn had looked at Nate and he walks out of the cabin and Caitlyn pushes Shane away and did her top back up and ran after Nate.

Nate argues with Caitlyn. "HOW COULD YOU?" Nate shouts at Caitlyn.

"I don't know Nate, it just happened" Caitlyn cried out.

Nate walks up to Caitlyn. "What does he have that I haven't got?" Nate asked.

"Nothing...." Caitlyn lied. Of course there something Shane got that Nate hasn't, Shane got more passion for girls, more time for girls and did a lot more fun things that just make out on the bed.

OK, Caitlyn is going to take you back to Day 1 of how it all started off so.......

This is how it all started off.....

_Caitlyn Story _

_Caitlyn and Nate were in his cabin that he shared with Jason White and Shane. They had been in there hugging and making out on his bed for about an hour and half now and Jason had walked in with Ella kissing her passionately. _

_They had broken it off as soon as Caitlyn and Nate cleared their throats. Jason and Ella looked at them in shock. _

"_It not what it looks like" Ella let out trying to cover herself. _

"_Oh really then what does it look like Ella?" Caitlyn asked making Nate laugh lightly to himself. _

"_OK, you can't tell Tess or she will have ago at me" Ella answered Caitlyn. _

"_I'm not saying a word to Tess about this" Caitlyn said getting off Nate bed. "You are" _

"_WHAT?" Ella yelled. "No I can't tell her" _

"_Yes you can, come on" Caitlyn replied taking her to Tess who was sitting in the Mess Room with Peggy and Mitchie and they walked over to Tess. _

_Tess looks up at Caitlyn and Ella and gives Caitlyn a disgust look. "Ella, why are you hanging with that freak show?" Tess asked. _

"_I am not a freak show and Ella has something to tell you" Caitlyn answered pushing her lightly towards Tess who looked at Ella. _

"_I'm dating Jason" Ella burst out at Tess. _

"_OK" Tess said trying back to Mitchie and Peggy._

_Ella and Caitlyn were shocked with what Tess has just said and how she didn't react to it. An hour later, Caitlyn had left the mess room with Lola, Sander and Barron. As they were walking to the cabin Caitlyn saw a stressful Shane Gray and decide she would go over there. _

"_Lola, I'll meet you back at the Cabin" Caitlyn said walking off towards Shane. _

_As Caitlyn reach Shane, he looked up at her. "Go away I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone" Shane said rudely._

"_No I won't" Caitlyn replied. "You look stressed out what's up?" _

"_What's up? Is that all you can ask? What's up?" Shane asked. _

"_Well yeah I mean I can't ask if you're OK" Caitlyn answered. "Because I clearly see you're not OK" _

_Shane sat down on the rocks and Caitlyn walks up closer to him and he looks up at Caitlyn. _

"_What do you want?" Shane questioned. _

"_God, I came over here to see if you're OK" Caitlyn sighed out folding her arms. _

"_Well I'm not so go away" Shane said harshly. _

"_No I can't do that" Caitlyn responded. "You can talk to me and tell me what's wrong" _

"_Well I don't want to tell you what's wrong" Shane replied. _

"_It's Mitchie" Caitlyn said straight away. _

"_How do you know it about Mitchie?" Shane asked. _

"_Well because she hanging around with Tess, Peggy and Ella" Caitlyn answered. "And normally she hanging out with you but she not so I think Mitchie is the problem" _

"_Well you got that right" Shane responded. "It just I wanted Mitchie all to myself today but she blew me off to hang out with them slutty girls"_

_Caitlyn nodded at Shane and he looks at her. "Well are you going to say anything?" Shane questioned. _

"_I would but Mitchie is my friend" Caitlyn said. "I don't slag my friends off" _

"_Not even if they did something horrible to you" Shane let out. _

"_Not even that" Caitlyn replied. _

_Shane shakes his head at Caitlyn who lets out a sigh and stands up. "Hey, where are you going?" Shane asked. _

"_Well the message is clear you don't want me around" Caitlyn answered. _

"_I never said that" Shane burst out quietly. _

_Shane got up and walked over to Caitlyn and she looked up at him. "So you want me to stay" Caitlyn whispered. _

"_Yes" Shane said quietly._

_Shane got closer to Caitlyn left ear and whispered. "But were not staying here" Shane took Caitlyn hand and they walk to the Lake and sat down on the bench that was there and Shane looked at Caitlyn. _

"_Wow, it so beautiful out here" Caitlyn let out. _

"_I know, I always come here if I can't sleep or if I'm mad or emotionally hurt" Shane replied. _

"_I go to my cabin if I'm upset or mad or emotionally hurt" Caitlyn responded. _

"_Does it help?" Shane asked. _

"_No it just makes me even madder at the person I'm mad or upset with" Caitlyn answered. _

"_Well if you came here, you would calm down but sometimes you can get pretty lonely out here" Shane said. _

"_Well I'll have to come out here more offend" Caitlyn whispered. _

"_Yeah you would have to" Shane replied lightly back to Caitlyn. _

_An hour later....Shane walked Caitlyn back to her cabin. As they stood outside her cabin and Caitlyn and Shane were laughing as they reach her cabin. _

"_Well I better go back inside" Caitlyn said. _

"_Do you have to go?" Shane asked quietly touching hair. _

"_Yes I do" Caitlyn answered. _

_Shane took a step closer to Caitlyn and lean down to meet with Caitlyn lips. Caitlyn notice this was wrong and push Shane away. _

"_What the hell are you doing?" Caitlyn questioned quietly. _

"_Doing what I've wanted to do all night" Shane answered kissing her again but she didn't push away straight away. _

_After two minutes, Caitlyn and Shane broke apart and he walked away from her and Caitlyn went inside her cabin and found Lola asleep already and her other cabin mate asleep in her bed. Caitlyn got changed into her night clothes and went to sleep. _

_The next day, Caitlyn woke up feeling really sick with herself. She had kissed Shane Gray behind Nate back and Mitchie back as well. Not only that but she had kissed Shane Gray who was upset. Caitlyn had left her cabin with Lola and they both walked to the Mess Room. As they entered Caitlyn saw Shane who looked at her and smiled and winked at her. _

_Caitlyn blushed and smiled back and walked over to her table with Lola. Later on in the "Hip-Hop" dance lesson, Shane had been dancing really close to Caitlyn touching her as much as he could but Mitchie had been getting really jealous as she saw Shane touch Caitlyn with so much care. _

_Later on Shane had been walking along the lake and he saw Caitlyn but she wasn't alone. Shane hid behind the tree and saw who that lad was. He had curly hair and he was kissing Caitlyn with a lot of passion. Shane had notice it was Nate Black and Shane walked off in a grumpy mood. _

_Caitlyn had still been sitting by the lake late at night and Shane had come by and saw Caitlyn alone and he didn't bother talking to her but he went to sit by her and she looked at him. _

"_Hey Shane" Caitlyn whispered. _

_Shane ignored her and looked at the lake and Caitlyn looked at him in a strange way. "OK, what's up with you now?" Caitlyn asked. _

"_Nothing" Shane answered harshly. _

"_Well something wrong and I'm going to find out what it is" Caitlyn said being cut off with Shane finger. _

"_It's you" Shane whispered. _

_Caitlyn is shock at what Shane had just said to her. "How is it me?" Caitlyn questioned. _

"_Oh don't play dumb, I saw you making out with Nate earlier" Shane pointed out. _

_Caitlyn looked confused. "But Nate my boyfriend" _

_Shane looked at Caitlyn in shock and spoke. "But you kissed me yesterday" Shane let out. _

"_OK, let get one thing straight yeah Shane" Caitlyn burst out. "I haven't been single for over a year now, I started dating Nate a year ago and you have Mitchie, so let's pretend last night never happened" _

"_I don't think I can pretend like nothing happened last night" Shane whispered. _

"_Shane you have to" Caitlyn said. _

_Shane kissed Caitlyn and she didn't push him away, she brought him closer to her body and he put his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap and was kissing her like mad. His hands were moving slowly down her back and Caitlyn had broken the kiss and Shane starts kissing Caitlyn neck. Caitlyn let out a silent moan and Shane stops and look at Caitlyn. _

"_Shane...." Caitlyn whispered. _

"_Meet me in my cabin at 1, everyone got class apart from me and you" Shane said quietly. _

_Caitlyn nodded and got off Shane lap and went to her cabin. The next day, Shane had been at his cabin waiting for Caitlyn. _

_Caitlyn was standing in her cabin and looked at the time it was 12:30pm and Caitlyn picked her jacket up and left her cabin and started making her way to the cabin. Caitlyn had knocked on the door and Shane answered it and pulled Caitlyn in and closed it and locked it. _

_Shane then pins Caitlyn against the wall and hungers his lips onto hers and she puts her arms around Shane neck kissing him back. Caitlyn then felt Shane hands on her legs as he lifts her, she wraps her legs around Shane waist and Shane carries Caitlyn to the bed still kissing her. They felt onto the bed, Shane on top of Caitlyn and they break apart for air. _

_Shane starts to undo Caitlyn skirt and she helps Shane with his and they take the bottoms off and throw them onto the floor. Caitlyn then undoes Shane shirt and he takes it off and then Shane helps Caitlyn with hers. _

_An hour later....Caitlyn laid her head on Shane bare chest and his arms were wrapped around her. Shane kisses Caitlyn forehead. _

"_I love you" Shane whispered. _

_Caitlyn looks up at Shane and whispers back. "I love you too"_

_Shane and Caitlyn gets dress and they sit outside of the cabin and sees Nate, Jason, Sander, Barron, Lola, Ella, Tess, Mitchie and Peggy making their way over to the cabin. As soon as they reach the cabin, they see Caitlyn and Shane laughing and joking about with each other. _

"_Awww......cute" Lola and Ella let out. _

_Caitlyn and Shane stops and looks at them all and smiles. Mitchie sits on Shane lap and Nate sits next to Caitlyn and kisses her on the cheek. Later on at the disco, Shane had offered Caitlyn a dance and she happily accepts but on the dance floor they start whispering to each other. _

"_We keep this a secret" Caitlyn whispered. _

"_Of course" Shane said quietly into Caitlyn ear. _

"_But what happens if we get caught?" Caitlyn asked quietly. _

"_We won't I'll make sure of it" Shane muttered. _

_Caitlyn looks at Shane and smiles. She continues to whisper in Shane ear. "When will I see you next?" _

"_Meet me tomorrow at the lake at 2" Shane answered quietly walking away from her as soon as the song finishes. _

_Caitlyn walks over to Nate and hugs him. _

_It has been 6 months already and Caitlyn and Shane little secret has gone on far enough for Mitchie and Nate to hate them both. Shane had started to blow Mitchie off to spend time with Caitlyn and Caitlyn did the same with Nate. _

_But then after another month this all happens, Nate and Mitchie finds out....._

_End of Caitlyn Story _

Caitlyn had been sitting in the boy's cabin telling them how it all started off to Nate and Mitchie as they asked for it unlike Shane he didn't have the guts to tell them as he knew it was he fault that it started. Jason had been sitting on his bed with Ella, Tess, Lola and Peggy.

Nate had been standing the door way with his head down on the floor and Mitchie had been sitting in the corner of the room crying.

"So you started this" Mitchie said to Shane.

"Were you listening to the story at all?" Jason asked. "Caity just said Shane started it"

"SHUT UP JASON" Mitchie yelled.

"OI, DON'T YELL AT HIM" Ella screamed. "JUST BECAUSE SHANE BROKE YOUR HEART DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO TAKE IT OUT ON EVERYONE ELSE"

"Go Ella" Peggy and Lola egged it on.

Mitchie stood up and walked over to Shane and they all knew it was coming. Mitchie slapped him across the face and for Caitlyn she spoke her feelings out.

"You could have stopped it but you chosen not too" Mitchie replied.

Caitlyn swallowed hard and spoke. "I have nothing to say because I don't regret it"

Nate chuckled and left the cabin. Mitchie slaps Caitlyn across the face and Shane grabs Mitchie wrist.

"Don't hit her" Shane said. "She told you the truth"

Mitchie took her wrist away from Shane and left the cabin.

_**5 YEARS LATER.....**_

Shane and Caitlyn had still been together and madly in love. Ella broke up with Jason and Nate had asked her out. Mitchie was still single.

**DONE FINALLY......**

**Lol, please review my first longest story on one chapter. I'm not going to say this is my first Shaitlyn story because it not lol!!!!**

**PLEASE Review if you like it. **

**Love AlysonNickJonas x x x x**


End file.
